Draco Malfoy Goes To Conoco
by KrzyeeFyr
Summary: Draco who is a Death Eater is doing his best to escape Harry Potter and ducks into a muggle convenience store.


**Disclaimer- I own naught a thing, including Harry Potter.**

**Summary- Draco (who is a Death Eater) is doing his best to escape Harry Potter and ducks into a muggle convenience store.**

**A/N- mild swearing**

* * *

DRACO

"Damn it," Draco Malfoy was moving fast but Harry Potter was right on his heels. Draco rounded the corner and read the sign lit up brightly against the night sky next to a muggle building.

"Conoco?" he wondered, "What in the world is a Conoco?" Hearing Harry approaching, Draco decided he was going to find out soon enough...

* * *

HARRY

"Yippee-Skippee!" Harry thought, gaining on Malfoy, "I get to eliminate a Death Eater and it just happens to be Draco Malfoy! Hooray!"

Harry rounded the corner moments after Draco had, but Draco was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, no! Where has he gone?"

Now, Harry wasn't completely brainless (unlike his best friends, Ron Weasley), so he knew that Draco couldn't have gone far.

Well, technically, he could have gone _very_ far with Apparation, but Harry hadn't heard the loud CRACK! that comes with apparating, so he knew he was still close.

Harry walked quickly down the street before pausing to look at the Conoco Station sign.

"Nah! Draco Malfoy wouldn't want to associate himself at all whatsoever with muggles. And a gas station is most definitely muggle."

* * *

DRACO

_Meanwhile..._

"Where am I?" Draco wondered aloud.

"You're in the city of Superior, Wisconsin, sir," the man behind the incredibly dirty counter said.

"Wisconsin?" Draco wondered (inside his head this time ), "Where the hell is that?"

"Is there something I can help you with?" the man asked hesitantly.

"No," Draco answered automatically, "I'll just look for the bathroom if you don't mind."

"Just in the back right corner, sir. On the right. Here, take the key," the man handed Draco the key and Draco took it with the corner of long robes. He did NOT want to touch it directly. Gross.

_Three Minutes Later..._

"Ick!" Draco thought as he emerged from the disgusting bathroom, still holding the key with his sleeve.

He found it interesting that the man hadn't commented on his strange apparel. Probably because another man, similarly dressed had just walked in...

* * *

HARRY

After walking up the road a bit, Harry decided to double-back and check the gas station- just in case.

As he approached the door, Harry realized how strangely dressed he must look. After all, he was wearing black wizard's robes. Then Harry realized, if Draco had indeed escaped into the store, the man would be unfazed.

He was right.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"No," Harry answered automatically, much like Draco had just minutes before, "I'll just find the bathroom if you don't mind."

"Key's out," the man replied and returned to his book. Moving closer, Harry saw that it was called 'Sudoku'.

"Sudoku?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It's the newest 'thing'."

* * *

DRACO

When he recognized Harry Potter, Draco ducked into the nearest aisle. He was pretty sure that Harry hadn't seen him, but he couldn't be sure.

Draco glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He was in the candy aisle.

On his left, was a large assortment of candy bars. "3 Musketeers?" Draco wondered to himself, "What is that?" He read the package and decided that it sounded scrumptious and he slipped it into the pocked of his robes. Turning around, he saw all of the bagged/boxed candies. He saw Dots, those Lemon Drop things that Dumbledore was obsessed with, Runts and more random chocolates.

Yummy!

* * *

HARRY

Since he already figured that Draco had the key to the bathroom, Harry decided to wait by

the counter for him to return the key. But, while he waited he got bored** (A/N- very short attention span...)** He spotted some magazines behind the counter that contained some 'questionable content' **(A/N- porn...)** and asked the man for a copy to look at. The man granted him his wish and Harry amused himself with the magazine for awhile.

* * *

DRACO

_Meanwhile..._

Draco ducked out of the candy aisle five minutes later, pockets full with what he got with

the 5-finger discount. Unfortunately, Harry heard the rustling of his robes and bolted to attention.

Draco had no choice.

He opened the sliding door on the frozen treats box and climbed in.

"Man, Potter is blind if he hasn't seen me yet," Draco thought to himself while Harry searched the store. Draco was starting to shiver.

* * *

HARRY

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he isn't here."

Harry realized he had wasted quite a lot of time searching for Draco Malfoy when there was much more important matters to attend to, like buying Ginny a birthday present.

And with that, Harry walked out of the store, leaving behind a very flustered man and a freezing Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N- inspiration came from shopping with Freya in a gas station for mother's day (a really long time ago...)**

**Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
